All in a Matter of Time
by MadameRemi
Summary: It was only in a matter of time that Snow would fall for Hope...and he would fall hard. Snow x Hope. Yaoi.


**All in a Matter of Time**

Snow found this current scenario quite cliché.

The sun was set in the near high of the blue clear sky. The soft chills of the wind breezing through Oerba gave a feeling of refreshment to everyone. The light rays hitting the snow like dust on the ground shimmered going well with the icy cold waters.

Even if everything was ruined and tree branches were sticking out through large cracks of the roads, Oerba stayed true to its landscape. Breathtaking and peaceful, he thought narrowing his eyes and he glanced up at the beaming sunlight.

Oh no, this wasn't the clichéd scenario.

Everyone decided to have a campout on top of Oerba's school house and they went separate ways to look around for any resources or to just relax. Snow stood by the large half broken pillar that was connected to the stairway leading down to the ice water. It looked icy, but it wasn't less than 60 degrees of temperature.

Hope kneeled down to test the water. He removed his gloves and carefully dripped his pale fingers into the water and let them rest in there to get used to the feeling. He closed his eyes and leaned his face forward and that's when it happened.

Snow was minding his business just thinking of the past events that had occurred just in these two days. He didn't think anything of the sort of when he looked down at Hope and saw it.

The frail teenager cupped his hands under the water and then almost like those scenes in the advertisements of where they show off skin care products of the females splashing the water over their faces in slow motion making it look so wonderfully beautiful, he splashed the cool Oerba water onto his face.

He did it exactly like those commercials back in the television advertisements except this was more extravagant. The sunlight hit the right side of his face and the water dripped down his glowing skin and his eyes closed added the effect of serenity and pureness.

It was surely a sappy cliché type of thing for Snow, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the small scene.

Hope then opened his eyes and glanced over at Snow and then the blonde male was hit with feelings.

Hope had given the happiest, prettiest, and sweet smile he could and pushed his locks behind his ear before murmuring.

"It's relaxing here. I like it."

The tall male gripped the pillar for support before he tumbled over in a bit of a lovestruck type movement and just nodded.

The teen sighed a bit and he pushed himself up and then swished his hair back and forth to rid of the extra droplets of water.

Another…quite cheesy movement that seemed to be in slow motion, Snow figured and he looked away prior to him trying not to groan out in some sort of wanting noise.

He turned around and clenched his fist as he removed himself away from the pillar and made his way up the stairs. He couldn't be thinking such thoughts now. He was in love with his beloved fiancé Serah. She was going to come back into his arms and then they'd get married.

Hope Estheim was only 14 years old and a boy to that matter! How could he start to have feelings for the kid just because he splashed water in his face? Or that he smiled so magnificently at him and his clear smooth voice made his heart beat a bit harder?

He instinctively punched the wood of the outside school house.

Hope was following by and as he strapped the glove back on he blinked at the sudden punch.

"Whoa there…are you okay? Have something on your mind?" Hope asked at Snow who moved his hand away and clutch his gripped fist.

He looked over at the concerned boy who stood there unsure of what to do. He grinned slightly.

"I'm fine. Just felt like relieving some pent up stress, you know? It's good to let out once in a while." He replied half true.

Hope nodded slowly.

"Alright, just make sure not breakdown our campsite or break any bones. But then again I can just heal you up." He added humorously and walked inside the school house not before he slipped a small cure on the fist that Snow punched into the exterior of the almost broken-down building.

Blue eyes watched at the smaller male climb up the stairs that led to the roof. He stared down at his right fist and stretched his fingers. He felt no pain and he flexed them up and down and smiled. Hope was more of a protector then he could ever be.

He was always enhancing the team member's battle performances, lowering the stats of enemies, healing everyone in group with amazing speed.

Snow was impressed at the excellence Hope did in battles. The kid never got tired of doing everything he preformed. Although occasionally he would wipe the small sweat he got on his forehead or he would close his eyes when healing. He noticed the small intake of breaths Hope did before using his large attack. Hell he even paid attention to when Hope made his little comments with that smile.

Snow groaned.

Yeah so maybe all this time he had been a bit too observant on the young teenager. It was his duty after all to keep watch over him and protect him. It hadn't been intended to start having some feelings for the kid.

Well in other words, falling hard for the fourteen year old.

He cringed. It sounded worse in his head as he said that. He would be a pedophile. Well not entirely, it's not as if he's going to act on these feelings. Lightning would slay him before so. Okay maybe he wouldn't even mention this to others right now.

He just needed to cool his head and wait for the right time to possibly confront Hope about this or…just try to get over it. Soon enough a decision will come to light. Hopefully.

"Snow? Are you okay?" A warm voice asked as he got out of his thoughts.

He stared at Hope who had came down the stairs and was standing in front of him.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm good kiddo. Why?"

The teenager shrugged.

"I don't know. You seem really lost in thought. You had a very serious conflicted expression your face right now. If it helps, why don't we try to set up the camp?" He suggested as he tugged on Snow's wrist and led him up the stairs.

Snow sighed and took a deep breath.

Just keep it cool and forget about those weird emotions coming up every time Hope does something, he reprimanded himself in his head.

"I think Fang and Vanille were gonna be over there. Lightning said she'd keep watch but I'm going to place a small mat there just in case. Sazh by the front end and I'll be in the back end. Where would you want to be stationed?" He asked setting up the different mats on the roof area.

Mostly flowers covered the roof so there was hardly any space, but it had a nice view Oerba's water and Cocoon.

"I'll just have watch like Lightning." Snow responded sitting by the water fountain.

Hope frowned.

"You know nothing will really attack us. We are on the roof." He stated trying to persuade Snow to get sleep.

Snow shook his head.

"It's okay for me to be awake. Can't really sleep with all that's going on you know?"

Hope finished setting up the camp area and sat crossed legged on his mat which was near the place Snow was sitting by.

"No I don't really know. Sure we should all be on high alert, but why not settle for a bit? Like you just said...it's better to relieve the stress." He muttered and leaned back on his arms for support looking up at the sky. A content expression was placed on his face as he let a smile appear.

Snow stared over at Hope and smiled.

"I guess so kid. I'll sleep for a while then." He said giving in with a chuckle.

Hope turned his view over at him and smiled with a small happy sound in his throat.

"Good."

They both sat there in the silence of Oerba's land and let the calm atmosphere give them a comfortable feeling. Vanille's excited giggles could be heard from a distance and her usual chatter, along with Fang's throaty chuckle as she agreed to whatever Vanille said.

Snow caught a glimpse of Lightning on the broken up railroad looking at scraps of rusty metal. Sazh was probably near the homes of where Vanille and Fang lived, probably fixing up Bhakti or something.

"Do you get the feeling that sometimes things just happened for a reason?" Hope asked cutting through the peaceful silence still looking up at the sky, his sea green eyes looking lighter with the sunlight hitting his face.

Snow's blue eyes glanced down at the teenager as he wrapped his arms around his knees. The kid transferred his gaze to the ground. Absentmindedly picking at the small flowers nearby.

"Well…," Snow started looking at Cocoon, "Sometimes things happen because it's a cycle of life. Nothing is necessarily planned. Sure you can set out a sequence of order, but you never know how one little thing can change it all up. I believe that certain events happen because it happens. Whether it's expected or not, there doesn't have to be a reason at all." He explained in his own words.

Hope nodded.

"I see. I usually think about how things could've been different if certain events didn't happen. But then again, it might've just happened no matter what. Vanille told me that even if I wasn't there for the fireworks, I would've still been here some way or another." He stated softly smiling.

Snow took the chance to sit by the silver haired boy and patted his head.

"Yeah all of us would've been here. Whether the circumstances were different." He finished with a grin.

Hope pulled out a flower and twirled the stem between his fingers.

"Do you miss your fiancé?" He stopped shortly in his sentence and furrowed his brows and looked up at Snow.

"Well what I mean is…do you think she'll get out of crystal stasis?" He asked in a whisper.

Snow shrugged his shoulder and dropped his hand off from Hope's head.

"Who knows? But in my heart I believe she'll come back sometime. It's not forever. I mean look at Vanille and Fang…"

Hope placed down the flower.

"Yeah well that's because they got a second change to become Ragnarok. But…it's good that you have faith in your fiancé-,"

Snow cut in with a grin.

"Her name is Serah."

Hope nodded giving a warm smile.

"I'm glad you have faith in Serah Snow…I have faith in my dad too." He concluded and proceeded to stand up.

Snow looked up at Hope as he stretched and stared at the obvious skin showing in the back. His form fitting pants were snuggling his hips perfectly. The bigger male just wanted to reach out and run his hand down the side of his body. To wrap his arms around the boy and hold him from any other pain that would be coming one way or another when they reached Orphan.

"You know…you're staring Snow." Hope cut in with a smile as he laughed at Snow's unexpected caught face as he gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Ah I wasn't really staring. I just happened to get lost in thought again…while having my view of direction on your…yeah. Sorry."

Hope turned around and shook his head.

"It's fine. Why don't we go find some food for tonight?" He recommended walking off already.

Snow placed his hands over his face and let out a groan of frustration. Why couldn't he just be the wise guy he was and make the right choice on getting over these feelings? It's just going to ruin him even more. But then again it doesn't help on denying most of it…

He got up and followed Hope down the stairs.

They reached an area of where the water wasn't too cold and had some small fish. Hope had gone off to the patch of where some fruits might be leaving Snow to do the fishing job.

He removed his trench coat in a very uncaring manner and crouched down to analyze the water. Water refracts objects so he had to be ahead of his game to catch a fish correctly. Fishing with bare hands isn't the easiest thing at all. He had removed his black gloves to have a better grip because leather when wet is not a good grip holder.

The sun beamed on his already tan skin as he waited patiently. In a matter of seconds he narrowed his eyes and dived for the catch.

By the time Hope came around with his arms filled with various fruit and a bit of dirt smudged all over his arms, face, and knees, Snow had caught four fish. Hope had a happy smile of achievement and dropped the fruit together in a circle.

He looked over at the fish Snow caught and praised him.

"It it were me, I would've gotten maybe one…and then lose it somehow."

Snow wiped the sweat forming down his face and grinned.

"Ha, look at yourself kiddo. It seems you went on an adventure for those fruits." He commented.

In truth though, Hope looked pretty cute with the different smudges of dirt on his arms and face. As if he had some sort of dirt bath or scuffle. Either way Snow was tempted to wipe some of the dirt off the boy's face just so he could feel the soft skin.

Hope startled him from his trance as he laughed.

"Is my face that dirty?" He asked and wiped some dirt off with the back of his hand only smearing it further on his cheek.

Snow ruffled Hope's hair which looked like a soft light blonde in the sunlight. His dark roots showing and the tips of his hair shining vividly.

"Well I say it suits you. Shows how much you'd go for to get some fruit."

The other male nodded and let a smile appear on his face as he properly knelt on the ground and took a view of Snow's body glistened with sweat. His muscles were toned. The necklaces around his neck shone. The raggedy blonde hair fell to the sides in a nice way. Snow seemed like the perfect piece of man for the girls. Hope closed his eyes.

"Did other girls like you? Because even though you have a weirdly outgoing voice, I'm sure you were quite popular right?" The teen asked in interest.

Snow took the moment to run his hand down Hope's shoulder to his arm before pulling away. He crossed his legs and sighed.

"I wouldn't say too popular. Girls found me attractive sure, but once they got to know my personality, I suppose that turned them off. Serah though…she didn't care. She said my outgoing burst of energy and strong act was good enough for her. I'm the type of guy to be happy with those who don't mind who I am." He explained with a grin.

Hope opened his eyes and stretched his arms up behind his head before leaning on them and looked at the sunset colored sky.

"I've never thought of relationships much…only the mutual family-friendship ones." He muttered softly.

The blonde male shrugged.

"Everyone has their own views. Maybe someday…you'll find the right one for you." He commented and looked at Hope with sincerity.

True he may have some sort of feelings for the boy, but right now he's just glad he can have a conversation with him. He cared for Hope and would do anything to keep him protected. Internal conflicts he could fix sometime, but it didn't hurt to be a bit risky.

He watched as Hope turned to look at him. He then laughed as Hope playfully punched his shoulder.

"Sure I will. But right now," He said stopping shortly to get up and pick up the fruit, "I'm kinda happy to be single. Besides, I don't think I would know how to handle if someone liked me in that way." He ended with a smile and walked away towards the school house.

Snow frowned a bit and then shook his head. Why was he getting all worked up about? Hope wants to be single right now, we he said he's happy. Even so, Snow had a beautiful fiancé he was waiting for, and cheating was something he didn't like.

He should be getting over this by now.

Hope stopped in his tracks when he dropped a fruit and bent over to pick it up. Once again in Snow's eyes….quite slowly.

So much for getting over it, thought the blonde male dreadfully as he continued to get more fish.

He came over to the schoolhouse with seven fish. Enough for everyone. Lightning was already starting a fire outside of the schoolhouse because wood on fire over wood was not really going to be a good combination. Vanille was talking excitedly with Hope as they cut the fruit and used the remains for some sort of beverage. Fang was sitting by the glass window with her eyes closed. Sazh had already laid down and was also having his small slumber before dinner.

It seemed like things were going to be alright for now. Snow mused and walked over to Lightning. She raised a brow at his catch.

"Impressive." She commented in her usual tone and took the fish and started to work on it. Snow had placed the fish on his trench coat so now he had to wash to get rid of the fishy stench. He was quietly working on that when he heard footsteps.

"I forgot to wash my own face." Hope said kneeling down. He washed his face as much as he could and stared at Snow when he started laughing.

"What?" He asked curious.

"Nothing, it's just you already have the dirt off yet you are still washing your face." Snow responded.

Hope looked away but had a humorous smile.

"It's always good to be sure." He then cleaned his arms and tried to wash the dirt stains on his knees.

The pair sat there in silence as the busied themselves with their tasks of cleaning. The smoke of the fire Lightning had made rose into the sky. Although it was night time, the sky was a clear shade of deep blue. The sun only hiding behind the clouds.

Snow finished his washing and left it to hang nearby making sure it would fly away and then looked over at Hope. That's when he decided to look at the boy's hands and saw it. A scar right along the bottom palm of the left hand up to the pinky finger.

"Hey…if you don't mind me asking…how did you get that?" He questioned crouching down and pointing to the scar.

Hope sighed before placing his right hand on his cheek resting on the palm of the hand and staring at his other where the scar lay.

"It was an accident. I was nine years old. My mom was making my sandwiches and asked for a knife but for me to be careful. I was kinda a smart kid so I knew how to grab a knife. The only thing I didn't ask was what type of knife. So when I grabbed it I took it with my right hand and held it barely against my left palm so I wouldn't drop it. Long story short, my mom didn't see me, pushed me by accident I stumbled back and accidently cut down." He explained.

Snow took the hand with the scar and stared at the cut.

"A short pointed edge blade with small jagged lines." He stated firmly with a nod.

Hope blinked.

"You mean the type of knife that I had? And you know this how?"

Snow took off his gloves and showed both his hands. Two scars on the right and one long one on the left.

"It happens when you have a tedious job with sharp objects." He informed shrugging and putting back on the gloves.

"Oh." Hope said and placed on his gloves.

"Well I think we should go eat and then sleep. And you said you would so come on big guy."

The dinner was lively as the group talked about things they saw or just talk about how it will do down when they reached for Cocoon again. The fire was put out and Vanille instantly snuggled up to Fang as they drifted off to a good night's sleep. Lightning kept watching but she occasionally closed her eyes for a few moments. Sazh had fallen asleep as soon as he finished his meal.

Hope rested on his side as he messed with the flowers staring at them. Snow was beside him still sitting up and making light conversation with Lightning.

He then yawned as he finished the small talk with his soon to be stepsister and laid down placing his hands behind his head staring at the blue sky. A few stars glimmered and the snow like dust shimmered even prettier with the icy water swishing as the background noise.

The former solider stood up.

"I'll be setting my mat down stairs. Don't worry I'll still keep watch." She informed and jumped down with ease to the lower ground.

The silence was peaceful and Snow closed his eyes contemplating.

Hope Estheim was beautiful in a boy type way. He had feminine curves but not over exaggerated. His pale skin went well with the sunlight when it was in the horizon. His eyes were soft and caring yet they can be determined and strong. He was smart and sure of his timing when it came to fighting. He was small, yes, but wouldn't stand to be intimidated. All in all he seemed like a male Serah. No…that was wrong to even compare the two like that.

Hope was original…himself. And maybe that's why Snow liked him. He liked him in a somewhat loving way.

He opened his eyes and glanced over at Hope's backside. He furrowed his brow in thought. Would he try to confess to the boy? Hope said he didn't know what he would do if someone liked him in t_hat_ way. Was it worth the risk? Their relationship could be on the rocks again if he confessed.

With a sigh he carefully placed a hand on Hope's shoulder and waited as the teen turned around and rested on his right side facing him directly.

"Can't sleep?" He asked in whisper and blinked in confusion as Snow inched closer and rest his hand on Hope's hip.

"I gotta say something." Snow said suddenly with a serious face.

Hope nodded.

"Alright…go on."

"I've been told to protect you and I'm not just following on those rules…I want to protect you because I feel it's something I need to do, but what I'm getting at is…" He hesitated and spoke softly so no one around them could hear except for the boy.

"I'm starting to have the thoughts and feelings about you in that way." He confessed.

Hope stared at him in surprise and gulped.

"You mean…like romantic…?" He murmured almost in disbelief and a bit of fear. He was starting to pull away, but Snow held onto his wrist.

"Yes romantic, but I've come up with a solution-,

"A solution?" Hope hissed and stood up. He wrapped his arms around himself and stared anywhere but Snow's face.

"Listen Hope, I knew the consequences of telling you this, but I did so anyway. I know you don't want any relationship and well I'm not one to cheat on my own love, but I had to get it out." Snow stated as he sat up and hoped that the teen would not shun him away.

Hope didn't say anything and Snow took the chance to continue.

"I'm not going to push you at all with this. I'll keep a distance and then maybe I can forget about all of this and try to fix our …friendship." He finished and sighed waiting for Hope to say a response.

Hope shook his head and looked at Snow.

"You know I can't even begin to think about wanting a relationship…much less with…a male. Not that I really have a problem with that…still Snow…why…" He stopped and sighed with slight tremble in his breath.

Snow realized it was much more complicated. Things were already hectic and messed up with Hope about the whole l'Cie situation and adding this was not helping him. Hope was only fourteen and to confess something on the first day he truly concluded his feelings? Not the best plan.

So he cautiously touched Hope's head and smiled.

The boy hitched a breath and tensed up.

"I promise to keep on protecting you kiddo. Even if you ignore me…"

The silver haired teen nodded and touched Snow's hand to move it down to rest on his cheek.

"Just…don't confuse me anymore as it is. I like you Snow as a friend perhaps or a protective big brother…but I can't…" He trailed of looking down at the wooden floor.

Then he whispered.

"But I can't accept your feelings."

Snow nodded and although it hurt a bit at the sudden answer, he knew how Hope truly felt about him. He wouldn't try to do anything that would make the boy hate him or avoid him completely.

"I understand." He responded seconds later and rested his forehead against Hope's as they sat there in the silence. Hope still kept Snow's hand on his cheek and gently squeezed the male's large hand.

"You're strong…I know you can get through this." Hope reassured and closed his eyes, and then a smile formed on his face.

Snow chuckled lowly and grinned before giving a small stroke on the boy's cheek and pulled his hand away. He went back to rest on his side and was drifting off when Hope murmured in the evening sky.

"Never lose hope…"

**-Extra-**

Snow knew that the choice of going back to Gran Pulse was going to happen before they face Orphan. It was something everybody wanted to do. A warm happy feeling resided in Snow when he was back in the large land. Vanille dragged Hope over the land once more and had a few tears here and there. Fang tamed one of the creatures and just rode on it for kicks. Sazh laid back as usual taking in the scenery. Hell even Lightning seemed to be more pleased looking at all the wild animals roaming around.

The large male watched as Hope climbed onto the Chocobo and spent the time with a heartwarming smile and petting the Chocobo with affection.

Things were slightly resolved between the pair, but Snow knew Hope was trying to distance from him in order to get over any remaining feelings. Too bad he still got that feeling in his chest whenever he saw Hope do something that made him smile.

He walked over to the teenager and grinned.

"You seem to be fond of Chocobos." He commented.

Hope smiled.

"Yeah they are friendly and fun, not to mention lovable." He added with his beautiful laughter as he stroked the Chocobo.

Snow smiled and went over to sit down. He wanted to just keep all of his thoughts together before things got into its final moments with the finishing battle. A body sat next to him and he knew who it was.

"Hey, are you nervous for the battle?" Hope asked softly and placed a comforting hand on Snow's shoulder.

Snow shrugged.

"Yeah, but I mean us heroes gotta do what we gotta do. I just want things to be normal again." He replied with double meaning. Hope seemed to have gotten the message and nodded.

"Yeah me too."

Somewhere through their conversation of random stuff they ended up nearby Sulyya Springs. Hope stopped by the entranceway and leaned against the rock wall. He looked up at Snow and then averted his glance to the side.

"Hey…" He began and then he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Snow urged softly.

Hope bit his lip and tugged on Snow's wrist and led them further into the short cave walkway.

"You still like me right?" He blurted out slowly.

The large male sighed and placed a hand behind his head. He nodded.

"Yeah I suppose. I am trying though…so don fret."

"No it's not that…I mean…" Hope stumbled over the words to say and then he shocked Snow when he grabbed his arm and pulled him down forcefully and planted a soft desperate kiss on the older male's lips.

It was out of nowhere so Snow didn't know what to think of it really. He leaned lower and pushed Hope against the wall deepening the kiss. Hey if the kid started it…then it's alright to go along with it right?

Hope was taking small breaths against his lips and he continued to kiss the blond. He didn't know what came over him. He knew that this guy was engaged to a pretty girl, he had a glimpse of her before she was a crystal. But after the time of going back to Cocoon, being protected by Snow, Hope couldn't stand it anymore. He was also developing feelings for the male and he didn't want to further indulge in them.

Yet the current position right now…it was too late.

He pulled away from Snow and took a deep breath and licked his lips looking at the floor in shame.

"I…I'm sorry. I just felt like…-

"As if you needed it so much?" Snow finished resting his forehead on the other boy's with his arms pinned against the wall hovering over him.

Hope nodded silently and looked up at Snow before closing his eyes.

"If…you really want me, I say do it now before the final battle."

The male furrowed his brow in confusion until he understood the statement and shook his head.

"I'm not going to go that far with you Hope. That kiss…well let's just say I'm happy right now. Don't think this is the end…"

The smaller teen opened his eyes.

"But it is the end. I know Serah will come out of crystal stasis and you will have to go back to your real life with her. This is your chance to do whatever you please …and I'm sounding so different than usual and I don't know why. Maybe this is how love feels or something." Hope rambled in a rush as he placed a hand over his eyes. The tears were about to form.

Snow watched as the boy started to break down in front of him and understood how his defenses were crumbling down. He was in love with him and he wanted to give everything to him at this moment they could probably only have.

He sighed softly and removed the hand from Hope's face and kissed him.

He poured all of his feelings into this kiss. He had grabbed the boy and moved down to the ground to have him on top of his lap as he continued to kiss him with the need he's been wanting. He rested his large hand over Hope's waist and licked the smaller male's lower lip to gain permission to go further into this upcoming make out session.

The younger boy opened his mouth fully knowing the aspects of romantic kissing and felt the pleasure of touching tongues with Snow. He gave a soft moan as he pushed lower onto the larger male. He had no experience with anyone so he didn't know the exact measures of intimacy. But this was making him feel so warm inside that he couldn't help but beg for Snow to continue further.

"Don't…stop." He breathed out and continued their long heated kiss. He took one of Snow's hands and led them to grope his behind and gave a delighted sigh as the blonde moves his lips lower to the pale neck.

He arched his neck and used a free hand to pull off the green scarf around him and pushed Snow away to remove the small jacket. He had on a black form fitting muscle shirt which gave a great access to his neck.

The teen returned to stroking the blonde's hair as he planted loving kisses down his neck. He gave small hums in his throat as Snow sucked on a small patch of his skin and proceeded to kiss the other side of the boy's neck. He then brought up Snow's face and they returned to kissing once again.

Hope kept his hands on Snow's face as the other male removed his trench coat through the kissing and removed the gloves with no difficulty. His arm wrapped around the teen's waist as he pulled him closer and kissed him harder. Their kiss was slow yet progressed to a more wanting passion as they battled for dominance with their tongues and Hope knew he was greatly turned on with this make out session.

Snow was equally hard and greatly wanted to tear off the other boy's clothes just so he can admire his body and make love to it with the uttermost fervor.

Hope pulled away from the never-ending kiss and panted with a small smile.

"Let's…do this." He muttered out in a soft panting moan with a beautiful lewd expression. His lips were red with the rough kissing they did with such need. And his neck had Snow's marking.

That's when Snow couldn't wait any longer and unbuttoned Hope's Capri pants and pulled them down. The boy stood up momentarily to push them down and then his underwear. Snow took the moment to take in the view of Hope straddling his lap with his bare lower body and his pale arms wrapped around his neck. His erection was pressing into his and he bit back a groan.

"Hurry…" He breathed into his ear and Snow didn't waste any time unbuckling his belt and throwing it to the side and then pushed down his own pants. Hope helped with pushing down his own underwear and grinded into their hard cocks.

Snow grunted in pleasure as Hope leaned to kiss him once more and used his free hand to stroke the larger male's erect penis and did with no hesitation, he truly wondered why Hope knew this.

He kissed Hope deeper and used his fingers to stretch the younger boy's hole. He inserted his finger and got a throaty moan in the kiss as Hope moved around for more. He waited a bit longer as he took in the hand job he was currently getting.

Then he placed the second finger and Hope spread his legs wider and pulled away with a small pop sounding.

"Now…please." He begged and Snow complied but first pressed further into the boy's inside and made him pant and moan like it was the best thing he's ever gotten. Removing his fingers, he got Hope to position himself over the hard cock.

He pressed himself down on Snow and let out short breaths as he tried to relax at the large size enveloping him. The blonde started a pace of thrusting into the younger boy with craze. Hope rested his head on Snow's shoulder as he moaned softly at the male pounding into him.

He didn't know how it came to this, but right now he's not regretting anything. Snow brought Hopes face to his and kissed him slowly with love. He ran his hand down the boy's side and ran his fingers over Hope's own erect cock and got a shudder from the teen.

He grinned through the kiss and they continued their lovemaking.

The aftermath was Hope still straddling Snow's lap instead they had washed off by the springs nearby, got dressed again and now the teen was playing with the blonde's necklaces.

"I…It was amazing. I didn't think I'd lose my virginity to you." Hope closed his eyes and smiled warmly.

"To think of all we've been through, I didn't expect it to turn out like this…but it's not a bad thing." Hope concluded and sighed in contentment and Snow rubbed his back.

He was currently unsure of whether he wanted this to end with Hope. He loved Serah, but his feelings for Hope escalated much more after he knew the boy loved him.

He didn't think of what was going to happen after they had sex. The others were probably wondering where they went, but he paid no mind. Right now he was glad to have this cute boy wrapped in his embrace.

Hope looked up at him and kissed his lips.

Yeah…things were okay. And he knew that one way or another he'd end up happy with Hope. All in a matter of time.


End file.
